The candidate selection process has been in place since the initiation of the program in 2002. Our mechanism for selection of candidates is based on merit with further consideration based on diversity of race, gender, and age among the applicant pool. The Program is administered by the SPORE Director, Dr. David Sidransky. The emphasis is on recruitment of young or less established investigators from the talented pool throughout the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions to direct their research career focus upon translational progress in head and neck cancer. The positions are advertised in official Johns Hopkins University and Hospital publications and in memoranda to department and division heads. Moreover, we use informal networking among the faculty throughout the institution which is also emphasized. The advertisements consist of the following: A. A description of the position (career development of new or established investigators that wish to redirect their efforts specifically in the area of translational research into head and neck or thyroid cancer) B. A statement that two-three positions are available, each offer approximately $50,000/year of salary support C. A statement that candidates will be selected by the Career Development Committee with approval by the SPORE Steering Committee. D. A list of selection criteria and of the Committee members (see below). E. Applications are due by a set date each February, for starting dates of the following July 1. This distribution of dates has encouraged departments to cooperation with the SPORE to plan ahead, in order to protect the research time of the awardee and maximize their translational career F. Inquiries should be made to David Sidransky MD, Professor of Oncology, Otolaryngology, and Pathology, CRB II 5N.03, The Johns Hopkins Univ. School of Medicine, 1550 Orleans Street, Baltimore, MD 21231;Phone 410-502-5155, Fax 410-614-1411, email dsidrans@jhmi.edu G. The Johns Hopkins University is an Equal Opportunity, Affirmative Action Employer. Minorities, women, Vietnam-era veterans, disabled veterans, and individuals with disabilities are encouraged to apply. In addition to the advertisement, a letter including the advertisement is sent to each of the department chairpersons in the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine and School of Public Health as part of our recruiting approach to identify candidates. Recruitment of qualified women and minorities is a high priority of the Program, and such prospective candidates are approached and encouraged to apply. Such candidates are sought by annual inquiry of department/Division chairs from Medicine, Oncology, Otolaryngology, Pathology, Radiation Oncology, Endocrinology, and Public Health and from personal contacts of the Career Development Committee and Steering Committee. For example, in the history of the program, of nine award recipients, two female and seven males were selected, representing (in terms of country/ethnicity of their youth) Korean, Canadian, and Chinese origin. In each selection process, the best candidates based on merit have been the award recipients, a testament to the comparable quality of minority applicants. We have added Dr Jean Ford from the school of public health to help us to continue to build the program and to recruit additional minority applicants. Additional resources have always been made available due to the flexible funding of the SPORE, as in the current year, to expand the program to include additional highly attractive candidates. Often, the primary department contributes heavily to the recruitment and start up of these investigators. However, it s often SPORE funding that encourages these researchers into Hopkins and the translational HN work. Prospective candidates are requested to submit a Biographical Sketch on NIH PHS form 398, and a one to one and a half page description of their career goals and interests in translational research, past experience, and a Biographical Sketch of the proposed mentor. The submitted materials are reviewed by the Career Development Committee.